


The night under the stars

by littlelooneyluna



Series: Roblivion [8]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Awful attempts at astrology, Bonding, Gen, Liv is such a teenager in this, M/M, Roblivion, Stargazing, camping trip that rob isn't really up for, soppy fluffy bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert, Liv and Aaron spend a night under the stars, in a soaked muddy field, stuck in the middle of nowhere, with a tent that sleeps one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Another roblivion fic!!! This one is sorta different though, the attention isn't mainly on something to do with Liv that affects them, it's more of a chilled family unit situation. There's mushy moments so be warned and even though Liv is hardly in this the boys do touch on some important points about her and a few of Aaron's lil worries. Enjoy <3

The tent wasn't big enough for two people let alone three, it was soaked from the rain and stank of the mud that had been washed away from it. Liv, of course, complained about the state of it, suddenly not all for camping out under the stars and taking cool photos.

  
Robert had taken himself away from an argument between her and Aaron about the lack of wifi and settled down under the stars, something about it all was relaxing him completely. The stillness of the sky and the lack of wind that rushed through the air made his shoulders relax and almost melt into the sodden grass that Aaron's spare hoddie was protecting him against.

He had quickly come to realise that moaning about spending _hours_ with a moody teenager wasn't going to get him very far or earn him _any_ brownie points from Aaron, who's new favourite saying was: "She's just a kid Robert."

  
Robert lifted his head up a little so he could see the sky better, dozens upon dozens of twinkling stars cluttered the night.

Suddenly Robert felt Aaron slide next to him, he was much more okay with all the mud and the dirt and didn't seem to mind the fact that he had just placed himself in the middle of a very wet field.

  
Aaron's hand moved over to Robert's body and for a second Robert dared to believe he was getting lucky, hitching his breath a little in anticipation that was ruined as he realised Aaron was reaching for his _hand_ and wanting to squeeze _that_.

  
"I can't believe you actually came ya know." Aaron turned round to face Robert, he had expected Robert to firmly say he was staying in the nice hotel with two big beds and hot water and nice food, not come out camping in the middle of nowhere with Liv for company and _no wifi._

  
Robert turned his nose up a little, before looking across at Aaron and shrugging his shoulders, "I wanted to be near you didn't I." He whispered, almost purposely leaving Liv out as he heard her complaining about the wet in the background, nearly destroying the quiet with her loud voice.

  
Aaron closed his eyes and chuckled a little as he heard his sister continue, he was trying his best to drown her out as his fingers danced playfully around the palm of Robert's hand.

  
"Well, I appreciate it. I appreciate _you_ , you know that right?" There was of course a hint of nervousness in Aaron's voice, he couldn't help it considering how he felt as though he was being forced to split his affection in half and still somehow Robert wasn't getting a fair deal.

  
Robert nodded his head quickly, he knew that Aaron was sorry for not being there as often, for chasing around Liv and all her radical rebel ways that she was always apologetic for after a while.

  
"Of course I know, wouldn't stick around if I didn't." Robert said, pushing out his chest confidently and then laughing, "Okay yeah maybe I would." He added as he saw Aaron smiling at him, "'Cos well...you know..."

For some reason he didn't want to say ' _I love you_ ', he had tossed the words round enough and they didn't mean much to Aaron he thought considering he never said it back and Robert was always left trying to think of something else to say after to steer the conversation away from a level of awkwardness created.

  
Aaron cleared his throat, shuffling a little further towards Robert and draping an arm around his front, "I know Rob," he whispered out.

  
Robert nodded his head, his heart thumping a little harder because somehow the possibility of Aaron confidently and fully _knowing_ the extent of Robert's feelings made him feel almost _vulnerable_ \- in a good way. It made him feel as though Aaron had him completely, after months of being unable to even _show_ how he really felt and confusing both Aaron and himself with his words, Aaron had him. All of him.

  
Aaron somehow sensed a shift and lifted himself up, looking up at the sky and then smiling, Robert felt a tingling feeling course through him as he saw Aaron looking completely enamoured, it was the most endearing sight he had ever seen.

  
"Tell me about them," Aaron asked Robert, knowing he hadn't a clue but slapping a hand down on Robert's thigh and prompting him to sit up nonetheless.

  
Robert cleared his throat, messing with his hair a little as he tried to think of what to say, "Er that one there," Robert pointed towards the largest one he could set his eyes on, "That's called the - the uh, um the - the flying sun." Aaron looked at him with a frown on his face and Robert had to try and stop himself from laughing. He had no idea about astrology.

  
"Hm really, what about this one babe?" Aaron said softly, guiding Robert's finger over to a small one, twinkling far too brightly in comparison to its size.

  
Robert cleared his throat before deciding to _cheese_ this up instead of thinking of more ridiculous names. "Well that one is called grease monkey," Aaron frowned at Robert again, but a warm smile filled his face.

  
"You see it looks a little small dosen't it?" Robert continued, earning a slap on the arm from Aaron who didn't find the reference to his height amusing. "But if you _really_ look closely, you can see it's the brightest one out there, it's the strongest one but not a lot of people tend to stop and see how much it can shine,"

Aaron almost felt a little lump in his throat as he heard the words and then looked at Robert completely flawed by how gentle he was being.

"Sometimes it takes a little while to really let gazers know how incredible it is but, but it's worth the wait..." Robert added before smiling at Aaron and falling back down onto the grass as he saw that Aaron still seemed a little shocked by all the symbolism.

If they were anywhere else Aaron would tell him to piss off and stop being so sappy, hiding how much it meant but here, now, he almost couldn't even think about brushing away how it made him feel.

  
Seconds later Aaron joined him back down on the sodden ground and kissed his neck delicately. Robert smiled as he found Aaron's hand and stroked it lovingly, "What was that for?" He asked Aaron who had just kissed his neck again.

  
Aaron shrugged, his eyes might have had tears in them but it was too dark for Robert to be sure, to even dare draw attention to. "That was such a nice thing to say," he whispered, looking directly into Robert's eyes. "You're such a softie, aren't ya?" He added, pulling a little bit of his weight onto Robert and then kissing him, again and again.

  
"AARON!" Liv could shout for Britain.

  
Aaron pressed his forehead against Robert's and then sighed into him, "Duty calls." He mumbled out, making sure to press a kiss to Robert's neck before he lifted up and walked towards the tent.

 

***

 

Aaron was gone for ages and Robert had to fight with himself to stay awake, he had pulled over a spare sheet and a few blankets and settled himself a little bit by the time he felt Aaron against him.

  
Robert's eyes flickered open, he hadn't meant to fall asleep. The air was much colder and he couldn't help but shiver as he lay there on the grass that had actually dried a little since.

  
"Sorry I didn't mean to wake ya," Aaron whispered, a hand moving up and down Robert's arm as he spoke, "Just didn't like the thought of ya sleeping in a muddy field, _alone_ , in the middle of nowhere." He added, settling down next to his boyfriend and then noticing how he was trembling.

  
"Babe," Aaron let out worriedly, quickly throwing the blankets over Robert, properly tucking him in and making him shake a little less. "Here take this too," he added, pulling of the hoddie he was wearing and pressing it down onto Robert, ignoring his resistance.

  
" _No_ I'm fine, Aaron you're gonna be _freezing_." Robert pointed out as he looked over at Aaron and saw that now he was down to a pair of grey joggers and two thin fleeces that wouldn't do him any good if the wind decided to pick up again.

  
Aaron shook his head, a hand batting towards Robert, "I don't feel the cold." He lied, trying to stop his teeth from jittering as he spoke, arms crossed over each other.

  
Robert rolled his eyes and quickly opened up the makeshift sleeping bag he had managed to create, arching an eyebrow and signalling for Aaron to join him. Aaron huffed but shuffled towards Robert nonetheless, settling into his little spoon position that he secretly loved. God just the feel of Robert all around him, holding him close, protecting from anything and everything possible was enough to make him bury his head deeper down into Robert.

  
Robert smiled softly, content. "What did Liv want then? The tent not good enough?" He asked down to Aaron.

  
Aaron lifted his head a little, "One of the pole things were loose, had to wedge it in but then it broke so..." He said hesitatingly, he knew it wasn't his tent to be breaking.

  
Robert frowned harshly, "I've had that for _years_ Aaron." He pointed out, more than a little annoyed that after millions of camping trips, Aaron Dingle had managed to break it.

  
Aaron pushed a hand up to Robert's chest to settle him, "You had a spare pole, it's fine." He said quickly making Robert feel foolish for getting so worked up. "Don't worry Bear Grylls, your one man tent will live to fight another day." He added, wriggling down into the space a little further and making Robert laugh.

 

Aaron sighed after a few seconds and Robert knew instantly that something was on his mind.

  
"What?" Robert asked, pushing into Aaron's back and prompting him to speak.

  
Aaron let out a little smile, "It's just...I mean I was - was thinking about when me and my mum moved in with Paddy." He shifted his weight a little and bit down on his lip, "Or _Padders_ , _Patrick_ whatever I used to say to annoy him really." He added with a laugh, a memory of how annoyed Paddy used to look sometimes at the names. "I was a _handful_ to say the least, and I'm not saying that - that Liv is as bad as me but -"

  
"But you're worried it might come between us?" Robert asked, knowing Liv would never do anything _that_ bad to Robert for him to break up with Aaron.

  
Aaron pulled a face, as if he was unsure about what he was trying to say himself, "Look me mum and Paddy split up 'cos she couldn't keep away from Carl King - it didn't have anything to do with me really but, but I knew that me being an idiot didn't help things. I saw how it effected Paddy, and then I settled a bit."

  
Robert frowned, trying to work out what Aaron was trying to get at. "So you're saying that...you've seen how a troublesome teenager effects relationships...'cos of how you were with Paddy..."

  
Aaron nodded his head and then sighed, "I don't want ya to feel like Paddy once did, like...like I was ruining things, like _Liv_ is - is ruining things."

  
Robert shook his head, "She's not." He said quickly, needing to reassure Aaron. "Look yeah, yeah she's a handful sometimes - she's gobby and, not that keen on me still but," Aaron raised his head to listen, "But like I said Aaron, if she's your family she's mine too - simple as." Robert added with a strong sense of authority in his voice, settling the worry Aaron had because, _he meant it._

  
Aaron sniffed a little, "Yeah?" He had to know for sure, had to hear the agreement aloud.

  
Robert cupped Aaron's face, ignoring how cold it was becoming. "If I could deal with Lachlan, I can deal with Liv." Aaron laughed at that. "Everything is going to be _fine_ alright? You me and her, for keeps." He whispered gently into Aaron's ear as he pulled them down again.

  
Aaron couldn't help but smile at the words, he had everything he wanted now - everything he _needed_.

  
"You're _it_ for me you know." Robert said after a few minutes, Aaron's eyes wear closed and Robert almost felt as though he had let a secret disappear into the night sky as he didn't hear a reply. It didn't matter he thought as he pressed a kiss to Aaron's forehead and whispered goodnight.

  
"I love you Robert." It was almost said into the air just like Robert's words a few seconds ago, it danced off the tongue and jumped straight into Robert's heart without warning. Aaron was there, facing him, sleepy smile on his face and an adorable twinkle in his eye and he _loved_ him, he loved _Robert_ , _always_ had.

  
Robert didn't want to seem to shocked, he didn't want Aaron to hear his heart thumping away but it was hard not to react, not to pull Aaron towards him and kiss him all over and then break away with tears in his eyes and only, "I love you too," to offer the younger man.

  
It was enough for Aaron though, he knew what the words meant to Robert, he was just sorry it had taken so long for him to get them out.

  
Robert pulled Aaron closer to him, arms draping down and then hands being kissed lovingly by Aaron as they drifted off into a blissful sleep, Robert's eyes seeing Aaron's beautiful face just before he closed them, not quite believing that his life had become what it had.

He was in a muddy field, with a gobby teenager and a moody Dingle, miles away from luxury beds and quick wifi, and he was content, completely and utterly content with this life he had craved for so long, for this family he could call his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought, hope you liked it you lovely lot!!


End file.
